


God's OTP

by Eblash5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Amara (Supernatural), Castiel Dies Temporarily (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Chuck Shurley is God, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eblash5/pseuds/Eblash5
Summary: What happens when one member of God's favorite ship suddenly dies?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	God's OTP

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic so I apologize in advance. (In my personal opinion it is pretty good)

He was sitting in a chair next to the bed in Cas’s hospital room, holding his husband’s hand. Dean had been in a daze all week, ever since he got the call. Exactly one week ago, while he was at work, his phone rang. That morning he dropped Claire and Jack off at school and went to work, he ate lunch with his friends and spoke to Bobby and Ellen at lunch. It had been a really good day, so far. “Dean Winchester,” he said, answering the phone. 

“Hi, is this the spouse of Castiel Winchester?” the voice on the other end replied.

“It is,” Dean said without thinking. He and Cas had been married for 14 years; he never thought twice about referring to Cas as his husband. 

“Sir we’re gonna need you to come to the hospital. Castiel has been in an accident.”

He doesn’t remember the rest of the phone call. He jumped in the car, ignoring shouts from his boss about leaving early, and sped to the hospital. He barely remembers rushing in and asking the secretary where he could find Cas. When he entered the hospital room, he found the love of his life laying in the bed with a tube down his throat. The Doctor in the room explained that Cas had been in a car accident. A drunk driver smashed directly into his car and put him in a coma And that’s probably where he would stay. There was nothing they could do. 

Seven days later and Cas had become unstable. The doctors were doing what little they could but it wasn’t long now. Mary had brought Claire and Jack to the hospital so they could say goodbye to their father. 11-year-old Claire stepped up to the bed and placed her hand on top of her sleeping fathers. “Goodbye papa, I love you,” she said, then she turned and hugged her grandmother as she cried. 

Jack, being only 8, had less of an understanding of what was going on. “Bye papa, see you later,” he said, which made Dean cry a little harder. Cas’s heart monitor began beeping a little more quickly.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean said just as the monitor made one long continuous beep. Dean collapsed and sobbed on the edge of the bed. Mary ushered the kids out of the room and a nurse flipped off the monitor before also exiting. Dean was left alone crying in a hospital room next to his dead husband. 

\------------ (3 (earth) hours earlier, in heaven)

Time moves differently in heaven and earth. Even though it had been 6 earth weeks since Chuck had last checked on his OTP, it had only been 2 weeks in heaven. He made a point to check on them every couple days but he had been so busy lately. As he was sitting on his throne. One of his angels had placed a very large document in his hands and was making him read through the whole thing. Chuck tried to be the kind of god who kept an eye on things and made sure everything was running smoothly but it was difficult because there were thousands of versions of the galaxy. His reminder to check on Dean and Cas came from his sister Amara. 

“Listen,” she started “I know you only made all of those worlds because you think Destiel was ‘meant to be’” she said while making air quotes, “But I still think that if you gave me the chance me and Dean could have a really special bond.”

“So you’ve said Amara but you and Dean’s ‘special bond’ would never compare to Dean and Cas’s profound bond. Speaking of which, it's been 3 earth weeks since I checked on them last. Hand me the monitor.” one of the many angels in the room grabbed the earth monitor and placed it in Chuck’s hand. He began swiping through the different versions of earth. “Good, good, good, wait, what the fuck is going on on earth 455. CAS IS DEAD! Oh, fuck no. I spent too long creating the perfect universe for them. I gotta revive him before his soul crosses over,” he pointed at his sister. “Amara, can you stop the reaper?” he asked.

“I think you need to learn to let go,” she said.

“AMARA!” he shouted.

“Fine,” she said annoyed, then she snapped her fingers and disappeared. 

Chuck then snapped his fingers and appeared in Cas’s hospital room. Dean still had his head down on the bed so he hadn’t noticed the new presence in the room yet. “Dean!” Chuck said and Dean’s head shot up.

“Who are you? How did you get in here?” Dean asked.

“Listen I’ll explain everything eventually but for now I gotta touch Cas’s head.”

Dean was completely taken aback. This complete stranger had randomly shown up in his dead husband’s hospital room and was demanding to touch his head. “What? No, you can’t touch him,” Dean said as he moved to shield Cas’s body with his own. 

“Oh my me,” Chuck said before snapping his fingers. Dean was suddenly on the other side of the room sitting in the chair in the corner. 

“What the-” Dean started but was cut off by the sight of the stranger rushing over to Cas’s body. He placed two fingers on Cas’s forehead and he shot up suddenly free from the tube in his mouth. “What the fuck,” he and his husband said at the same time. “What is going on?!” Dean shouted. 

“Ok, now that Cas is alive again I should probably introduce myself.” Chuck said calmly. “I’m God, but you can call me Chuck.”

Dean rushed over to the side of the bed. “Cas?” he said questioningly before enveloping his husband in a hug. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas mumbled, his face was squished against Dean's arm. “What am I doing in a hospital and what do you mean alive again?” he asked.

Pulling away to look at his husband's face, Dean asked “What’s the last thing you remember?” 

Chuck stepped in to answer for him. “The last few minutes before death have been wiped from his memory. The last thing he remembers is probably getting into the car.”

“Who the hell are you?” Dean asked the stranger. He was grateful to this man for bringing back the love of his life but how did he do it? Maybe he was an angel. Dean never thought they were real before but he knew Cas did. 

“I already told you, I’m God,” he said seriously. Dean couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“You are not God,” he said, his skepticism getting the better of him. 

“Ok, you tell me, can someone who isn't god do this?” He held up his hand and snapped his fingers 5 times in a row. With each snap, the weather outside changed. First, it was sunny, then rainy, then Dean could have sworn he saw a tornado, then there was a lightning bolt that struck down in front of the hospital, then it was snowing, finally, it returned to sunny. What the fuck was going on?

Both men were left speechless in front of what they had to assume was God. “what” Cas started, “but that’s not...how did-”

Chuck or God cut him off. “You probably have questions, and I have all the answers but since you are so clearly flabbergasted how about I fill you in on the details?” Both men nodded. “Great, first of all, I AM God and this conversation will go a lot easier if you just accept that.” they nodded again, both their mouths hung open a little. “Ok, where do I begin? Um, the short version I guess. I was in heaven and I saw that Cas was dead so I came down here and revived him.”

Cas’s mouth opened and closed for a minute before he was finally able to say one word. “Why?”

“Because you guys are my OTP.”

“I’m sorry, your what?” Dean asked.

“My one true pairing. See no matter how many worlds I make, how many times I put you in different situations you guys always end up together.” They were still speechless. “Ok, it all started about 2 billion years ago, on Earth 1. Cas was an angel and Dean you were a human. You don't want or need any details, but you two fell in love and were trying to live happily. Unfortunately, some other angels were jealous of you and murdered both of you.” They had horrified looks on their faces. “Don't worry you got rid of those guys and I brought you back to life.”

“Wait, if you can bring people back to life why did you make such a big deal when you came in here?” Dean asked Chuck.

“Well, I can bring people back anytime I want to but it is easier to do it before their soul crosses over. Once their soul reaches heaven or hell it takes so, much, work.” Chuck said, he exhaled dramatically after each word. “Anyway, back to the story. Your love was so strong it literally exploded other celestial beings so I decided to do some experiments. I created 809961 different worlds each with different versions of you guys. In some worlds you were demons, vampires, werewolves, Dean was even the King of hell and Cas was the king of heaven in one world, but mostly it was different human scenarios, and you guys fell in love every single time. Cas I brought you back because you make each other so happy and I cannot bear to see one of you without the other.”

“Wait, wait, wait, you said our love exploded celestial beings?” Dean questioned.

“Yes, the Angels killed you and Cas was so distraught that he exploded himself in order to kill his brothers.”

“Aw, cas, you exploded yourself for me,” Dean said as he placed a kiss on his husband’s lips. 

Just then the door opened. Chuck was about to leave when he turned to the coupe and whispered “if you need me, pray.” then he snapped his fingers and he was gone. 

Mary slowly opened the door. She was obviously not aware of the events that transpired so thinking her son was still mourning she asked “Dean sweetie are you ok?”

She was completely stunned when she saw Cas sitting up. “Yeah mom, I’m great.” she was still speechless but she was still able to run over and hug her son-in-law. “Kids come here!” Dean yelled out into the hallway. 

Claire and Jack wandered into the room. Claire was just as shocked as Mary when she saw her father. She ran over and joined the hug. Jack however was less surprised, “HA! I told you I would see him later.” He said to his family. 

“Yeah Jack, you were right,” Dean said as he lifted his son into his arms. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I love constructive criticism


End file.
